Vidalian Marines
To be written tomorrow. History Despite the success of Vidalian shock armour tactics, Vidalian adventures in Asia and Africa throughout the 40s and 50s soon revealed the myriad weaknesses of Vidalian armour tactics. Vidalist intervention in the Horde Civil War and the Egyptian Sudan revealed that massed armoured charges did not necessarily work well in areas where limited geographical objectives could not be established as in Central Asia and Egypt, or in areas which contained plenty of obstacles for defenders to resist, such as in the swamps and riparian theatres of operation in Angola, thus the first "Naval Infantry" divisions or "Marines" were first created in the middle of the 1940s. Baptism of fire Created by Major Riccardo Volgin, the first contingents of "Naval Infantry" or Marines were originally raised as specialist forces meant to storm enemy fortifications and form the spearhead of amphibious invasions, but ironically they would see action first in the (ill-fated) attempt to hold Mongolia and Krasnoyarsk against a variety of Horde factions, far away from the sea. Although the war would end with no objectives achieved, the ability of the marines to hold their own in urban warfare and assymetrical warfare operations by the enemy soon distinguished them well; they were the given the honour of being the first contingent in line during victory celebrations in Novaya Moskva to commemorate the successful conclusion of the Maratha Conference. Distinction in the 2nd Levantine War It was only during the 2nd Levantine War that the Marines came into their own element when, in an attempt to search for and recover professor Oppenheimer, landed on the Black Sea coast of Turkey, in an effort to block off Salviatian forces from reaching Damascus. In many fights in the Middle East, the Marines would always be the winners against the fanatics of the SI sent to fight and die against Vidalia, eventually being responsible for taking several key Jihadian strongholds for the Revolution throughout the Northern Middle East. The Marines' soon developed a sinister reputation for torture, rape, looting and assassinations, earning for themselves the epithet of "Deevhay-e-Siyah", or "Black Demons", from the appearance of their uniform and also their rapacious behaviour. While the Marines were the most highly decorated and praised of all "forces fighting in the name of the oppressed world proletariat", they were often the least well-paid of all Vidalian forces — Major Volgin saw to it that they "needed to be as ravenous as wolves, fierce as lions yet as swift and agile as the fox." Vidalian Marines would also be sent at the request of the KGV to Angola, where their training helpd them well fighting and training Angolan forces throughout the Congo and the riparian border on Angola's northern frontier, as well as in Central Africa, where they performed well. James Bananius would later note: ::Without the Marines, there would have been no liberation, no joyous shouts of jubilation in Kampala, no proud tribe of Angolan hunters. It was the Vidalian marines who built the roads on which we advanced, and laid the traps that would chastise our enemies when we retreated in their face.